Currently, electromagnetic identification (EMID) tag asset management systems typically use short range readers and EMID tags to locate equipment, inventory, and other assets in real time as the tagged assets pass by non-mobile readers (e.g., when tagged assets pass fixed readers mounted near loading dock doors of a warehouse). The location of the tagged asset is recorded in an EMID tag management system as being in the location of the fixed, mounted reader. As such, the specific location (or zone) of where the tagged asset is ultimately delivered (e.g., stored or installed) within an area of interest (e.g., a continually changing manufacturing or assembly area, such as a warehouse) is unknown. As such, there is a need for an improved mobile EMID tag asset management system that provides the final location of the tagged asset.